my champ
by Bea2341
Summary: The truth behind a big lie...
1. Chapter 1

Cm punks POV:

I rolled over and noticed the empty space beside me. All I could feel were the empty sheets, I closed my eyes in frustration, and thought about what had happened a few hours earlier.

FLASH BACK

'I'm not discussing this with you now...I'm tired...its been an extremely long day.' I said as I walked through the door of the hotel. There she stood arms folded, looking exhausted herself.

I just wanted to take her in my arms and make it all go away. But I couldn't she was in this state because of me...my stupid actions. Not being able to say no.

'Why did you do it...that's all I need to know...then I will be out of your hair' she asked looking down at the ground as soon as she started to speak. I knew she was trying to his the fact she was crying. She was so predictable.

'Why do you have to push...where will you go to get out of my hair...do you know what...why can't you just drop it?' I asked frustration filling my tone running my hands through my hair. Only after I saw her flinch I realised I was shouting. I clenched my fists trying to calm myself, taking a few deep breaths to control the anger, I stepped towards her and she stepped back.

'No I will not just drop it...' She said in a whisper so low I nearly didn't hear her. She took a deep breath before speaking again, this time it was a lot louder and clearer. 'You are the one who always wants to talk things through so now that's what we are going to do...why did you have to cheat on me again? With her of all people!' She asked I could tell she was angry.

Dam she had every right to be. I couldn't tell her it had been going on for months, as far as she knew it was a one time thing. That's how I planned to keep it. For the first time since I walked through the door she looked at me, not to the ground, not through me, behind me, at me. Her chocolate brown eyes called to me to take the pain away, tell her it wasn't true. But I couldn't.

She laughed inwardly before shaking her head. 'You can't even do that...is that how little I mean to you? Your pathetic...a coward...a joke of a man. You don't deserve happiness...not with me, her or any other poor innocent girl.' she said walking towards me with every word. Until she was right in my face. I had to control the emotions that were burning inside. I wanted to grab her, tell her to stop. Thats when I realised she was still talking.

'To you love is just a game, you see it just like life. Do you remember what you said to me when I said I thought I was in love all those years ago?' I racked my brain trying to think but it wouldn't come to me. She shied before continuing.

'You always said being in love is just infatuation on an extreme level. An idea that only exists in fairy tales, that I was stupid to believe in it.' I said that to her when she thought she was in love with some stupid guy who wasn't me. I couldnt stand seeing her with someone else it tore me apart.

I looked up to see her by the door. Bag in one hand suitcase and coat in the other. I rushed and shut the door before she could open it any more. I slammed it with some force, I grabbed her shoulder and held her against the door, when my brain caught up with my actions I looked at her face. Her beautiful eyes were filled with sadness like I had never seen. Her breath was shaking along with the rest of her body. The tears in her eyes threatened to spill over.

What the hell was I doing , I wasn't this guy. I didn't hurt women, or anyone else outside of the ring for that matter. I had the overwhelming urge to kiss her. Before I knew what I was doing my lips collided with force into hers, with such passion. If we were going to end I was going out with a bang. A small moan escaped her throat before she kissed me back. She paced her hand on my chest pushing me backwards until I scooped her up putting myself back in control. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I pushed her into the first wall I could find. Her hands started to roam under my T-shirt, small moans of pleasure escaping both of us at random intervals. I made my way to the bed laying her down the whole time she was pulling at my shirt. I took my shirt off throwing it to the ground. Not once taking my focus off her. She laid under me, I wanted her so bad, my body aching to be inside hers. She grabbed my face and pulled me closer as she moved up the bed. She pushed me to the side, straddling me so I couldn't move. She pinned my arms above my head placing small kissed down my neck, chest , torso and just above the waist band of my boxers. She was driving me insane I had to take back control. Kicking my left leg out to the side I managed to roll her onto her back. Repeating the motions she had just gone through. Ripping her top off and placing small butterfly kissed down her neck, chest and torso. Ending in the same place she did. Goosebumps covered her body. She reached over and turned the light off signaling she wanted this as much as I did, and boy was she gonna get it.

END OF FLASH BACK

I got up looking around the hotel room for her, but she was gone along with her belongings. 'Where the hell could she have gone'. I wondered as I ran my fingers through my short hair...

Jessica's POV:

I sat in the bar thinking about the past few hours. Why was I so stupid, I should have just grabbed my shit and walked out. Why did i feel i needed answers. He would never give them to me. Why had I been so stupid. I thought slapping my forehead with the plan of my hand.

'You know I'm sure that's not gonna help at all,' I heard someone behind me say within a bit of a chuckle. Before I heard a chair being pulled out beside me. Great that's all I need is all I could think. I really didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

'Well if you knew what was going on then you wouldn't think it was so bad. ' I said burying my face in my hands.

I felt a warm hand on the small of my back. This made me flinch, he instantly pulled away. Great what on earth did you do that for. Is all I could think.

'Trust me if you knew what had happened then you would justify it. ' I said shying putting my head in my hands once more.

'Then explain, did you and punk have another fight?' He asked rolling his eyes, pulling my left hand away from my face so he could look at my face.

'Randy...it...I...its just complicated...' I said looking anywhere but him.

'Come on Jess, tell me. I have known you far to long to know when your lying. ' Randy said grabbing my other hand and holding into it, turning my face to his.

I couldn't look at him.

'Well did you have a fight? Because if that's all it is then you will work it out.' Randy said forcing a smile.

'Yeah we did...but I don't think we will sort it this time.' I said tears coming to my eyes. I felt his hand tighten around mine as I tried to pull away.

'What do you mean, you won't sort it...what has he done.' Randy asked raising his tone a little.

I jumped back slightly , before swallowing hard. Which he noticed. He apologised before nodding at me to continue.

'Not here...' Was all I could say before he was out of his seat and ready to go. I smiled slightly. As much as I loved punk sometimes I wish he could be more like this.

We walked to Randy's room I'm complete silence. Only when I got outside the door waiting for him to open the door did I realise that it was eight next door to mine and Phil's.

'So you room is next to mine and Phil's huh?' I asked as he looked for the door key.

'Yeah don't worry I went out when I heard you fighting. I know what comes next.' Randy said laughing slightly at the last part. This was only made worse when he turned around and saw the look on my face.

'Oh my god...really...I...umm...' I didn't know what to say and the more I tried the reader my face went. I buried my face trying desperately to hide my embarrassment.

'Hay...I use to be married you know...I kind of know how it goes.' Randy said laughing I cringed at the thought.

When he finally opened the door a wave of nausea hit me like a tone of bricks. I ran past randy and straight to the bathroom. I didn't have time to lock the door, as soon as my head found the rim I felt one hand on my back and another grabbing my hair, pulling it out of my face.

About then minutes passed and I didn't feel sick anymore. Well for now at least. I was sat on Randy's bed looking at my feet. I noticed that I really needed to repaint my nails. Oh maybe I could get a pedicure when we hit up the next city. I will have to look up salons. All of a sudden I heard someone clear their troat.

'Here' Was all Randy said before handing me a glass of water and a mint. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

'You just threw up, I'm not talking to you unless you eat this mint.' He said chuckling to himself slightly.

'Fine...but will you sit down please.' I said before throwing the mint in my mouth. It tasted awful but I kept on chewing.

'So what's happened. Have you been drinking...is that why you threw up?' Randy asked looking directly at me. Which made me quite uncomfortable. I exhaled loudly before laying on my back. My legs now dangled over the edge as they were to short to reach the floor.

'Come one Randy...don't make me do this...please.' I begged. All i got was a raised eyebrow and a demanding look I was going to have to tell him. Dam it I have never begged anyone for anything. But he was going to make me beg. What a bitch.

'Right you can't go off on one. Coz I don't know for sure yet...' Was all I could get in before he jumped in.

'Please tell me your not pregnant...with his baby. How the hell has he not noticed...is he that much of an idiot.' Randy asked now he was the one with his head in his hands.

'I said I don't know...all I know is I have been throwing up for about two week's now.' I said quite defensively. How dare he judge me.

'Right well we are going to find out then.' Randy hissed before getting up, grabbing his coat, jacket and keys.

'Where are you go...' With that he was gone and I was all alone in the room. I wanted to run, but I knew I couldn't. I mean come on where would I go.

Shying I sat back on the bed and turned on the TV. Some show about home improvements was on. I really hope this isn't what he was watching. I thought as I chuckled to myself.

Flicking through the channels I felt my eyelids get heavier and heavier until the sound from the TV was gone. Why did things have to be so complicated.

I woke and looked around , for a second I forgot where I was. All I felt were strong arms around the lower part of my hips, and someone behind me. As I started to snuggle down I remembered the fight between Phil and I. Then I realised that those arms didn't belong to Phil. I panicked, I felt the person behind me stir as they came to. Closing my eyes and pretending I was asleep I felt the other person slip their arms out from under me.

'Why him Jessie...anyone but him...I'm not for one second suggesting myself, I know that would never happen. I just wish you wouldn't settle for less than your worth. You don't see the beauty that you are...not just physically but spirituality to. You brighten my day, with your worm smile, big heart...just everything about you. You will make a great Mama I just wish it wasn't with him...' Oh thank goodness its just Randy...wait what did he just say... I thought just as I was about to open my eyes I heard him breath in and start to speak.

'...I wish it was me dam it...I wish I would have told you this before now. Or even when your awake and you can take it all in...I love you Jessie.' Keeping my eyes shut I felt a warm pair of lips on my cheek.

I stretched slightly like I always did when I first woke up. Looking over my shoulder at Randy I smiled as if I had heard nothing. He just gave me a half arsed smile and got out of the bed.

'Morning' I said cheerily as I got out of the bed making my way to the bathroom.

'Not so fast...take this with you. Make sure you do it we're gonna find out once and for all. I will be right here.' Randy said as he handed me a pregnancy test. I could see the hope in his eyes but it was mixed with hurt. I knew how he wanted this to go. I however wasn't to sure how I wanted it to go.

I mean I was verging 26, in the eyes of mother nature I was no spring chicken. I had always wanted kids just not this way. Thinking about how much I love Phil I just don't think he is the guy I want to have a family with. Oh god I didn't want to take this test.

I grabbed it from his had rolling my eyes and slamming the door. 'A little less attitude next time Jessica.' Randy said laughing. I grunted as I sat down on the toilet.

About a minute later I walked out and handed the test to Randy. 'Here I can't.' Is all I said before walking back to the bed. The next three minutes where going to be the longest of my life.

'So...umm...what do you want it to say?' Randy asked sitting on the bed swinging my ,legs over his.

'I don't know...' Was all I managed to say...


	2. Chapter 2

Jess had been trying to avoid Phil and so far she had succeeded...well that was until tonight. Randy had told her that she couldn't hide out with him forever. She could give it a bloody good go though is all she kept thinking.

'Hay you. Where have you been for the past few days...' Jessie heard before turning around.

'Oh hay April...yeah I just had to clear my head and have a few days to myself.' Jessica said, she couldn't look at April fear she would know she was lying.

'Hmm...I think we all know you haven't been alone.' April said with a serious tone in her voice, placing one hand on her hip and cocking her head to the side.

'Well...umm...no...but...umm...would you like me to get on with your makeup now?" Jessie asked as she walked through the door shying slightly. Why on earth did she have to get her self in these situations. What did it have to do with April where she was, its not like she needs to tell anyone where she is or who she is with.

'Take a seat, I will just get everything ready.' Jessica said as she pointed at the seat. She had been hiding out in here for a while when she really needed to use the bathroom. Which is when she ran into April.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments. Before April chose to break it. "So rumor has it you were with Randy the last couple of days. Rumor also has it he went on a shopping trip a few days ago and brought something interesting."

The who time she had been talking Jessica was working on a brown smokey eye look. Something subtle is what she had always asked for. Now was no exception, she didn't even have to tell her anymore. Jess looked at her with wide eyes, thank god she had her eyes closed. When April got no reply she pulled her face away from Jess's hand and opened her eyes.

"Jess is any of this true...it would crush Phil." April explained, this was killing Jessica, part of her wanted to go back to Phil but she knew she couldn't. She wouldn't be that kind of girl. Then one who got dumped on all the time, the one who made their other half think it was okay to still be playing the field even when you were at home being faithful. Nope she wasn't that girl.

"Look April where I was has nothing to do with any of you. I will speak to Phil when I'm good and ready. As for what you have heard...I was with Randy, he was there when none of you were. He didn't question unless I wanted to talk, then he helped me like he always has.' Jess answered almost emotionless she really didn't want to talk about this with April. It really had nothing to do with her. But she wasn't pissed at April none of this was her fault.

They spent the next half an hour making small talk, most of which was about the girl that normally worked alongside Jessica. She was left in charge for the past few days, let's just say the divas didn't like her. She didn't know how they liked their makeup, despite the fact she had been here for the past two years. Just as Jessica finished April's hair she heard the door open.

"Just a moment Brianna, I'm nearly down with April" Jess said not even bothering to turn around. She looked back at April before noting her concerned expression. She knew it wasn't Brie.

"Umm...thanks it looks great as always, I'm just gonna go now. Glad to have you back." April said thanking Jessica before walking out the door. She only looked back once, smiling slightly then she swiftly exited the room.

"What do you want Phil." Jessica asked she didn't even look up from her place by the sink. She knew she had to get the brushes cleaned before Brie came in.

"Please talk to me Jessie." Was all Phil said before he walked behind her wrapping his arms tightly around her tiny waist. Making her put the brushes down, laying her head into his chest.

"I can't do this...I won't be so weak...I won't be that girl Phil." Was all she said before trying to push his hands from her waist, but he wouldn't budge. She gave up after a few minutes, as it was evident she wouldn't win.

"You can fight all you want you know you won't win. I have been going out of my mind with worry for days. Where did you go, I tried to call, text, heck I even got a few of the guys to come talk to you just to see of you were okay. I got nothing, you didn't pick up the phone, reply to my texts. The guys were stopped every time by Randy, yeah I know that's where you have been. I'm not mad...I don't have a right to be...I'm just worried, are the rumors true?" Phil asked looking down at her, he wasn't sure if he wanted it to be true or not. Sure he wanted to be a dad, but he didn't know if now was the right time.

"Why did you ask me where j was if you already knew?" Jess asked looking down any the floor. She knew if she looked up it would be the deal breaker, she would forgive him and be willing to try again. Well not this time. She heard Phil shy. She handy answered his question.

But it was true, she was pregnant. After a few days to think it through she decided not to keep the baby, it wouldn't be right. She didn't know of she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, starting a family off the back of a huge argument didn't the way to go. Making a baby live through all the arguments wouldn't be right. Phil was becoming inpatient waiting for an answer, she knew this when he started tapping his fingers lightly on her stomach.

"Umm..no it was a false alarm, just some really bad bug thing I picked up. Then with the stress on top it just all became to much. That's all." Wow she was a bitch, those lies just rolled off the tung like it was nothing. She couldn't even look at him right now, but she could tell by his breathing he was upset.

"Oh right okay, so what now." Was all he could say. He had let go of her by this point and she went straight back to cleaning the brushes. The door flew open and a very bubbly Brie walked through the door. Phil lowered his head and scratched the back of his neck not knowing what to do. "Guess I will see you around then." Was all he said before leaving the room. Jess just smiled at Brie before starting her make up.

"Sorry I just have to take this I won't be a second." Jess said as she got up from the table to answer the phone. She was done with hair and makeup for now so she decided to catch up with everyone. She was launching and joking forgetting everything that had happened over the past few days. She walked out and round the corner making sure no one was about before she answered.

"Hello...this is she...I can't make today, do you have anything for tomorrow in the morning...okay thank you very much I will be there 10 o'clock sharp." Jess said putting the phone down, it was now or never she bad to call Randy. She looked around again just to make sure no one was around, the. She made the call.

"Hay...don't talk just listen please, I have an appointment at the clique tomorrow at 10...yeah I spoke to him...no I told him it was a false alarm, that there was no baby. It was just stress...look what he doesn't know won't hurt him...its up to me what I do Randy...do think you could come with me...okay I will see you in a bit..."

Jes hung up the phone shied and rested her forehead on the wall, this will all be over soon is all she could think.

"You mast son of a bitch...you fucking lied to him...he is devastated, he let himself get excited then you lied and broke his heart..."


	3. Chapter 3

Jessie pov

I turned around to see April stood in front of me, she was pissed and now she knew that I had lied. The game was up she would tell Phil for sure.

"April, I thought you had gone…" was all I managed to say. She just looked at the floor shaking her head, she couldn't even look at me. I felt awful. This sucked, and was the exact reason I didn't want anyone but Randy to know. He never judged any of my actions.

"I decided to stick around for a bit. I'm glad I did…how could you lie to him like that, this isn't a decision you can make without him. He would make a great dad and your going to take that away from him." April was even more pissed, I now hated myself. Maybe lying to Phil wasn't the way to go.

What do I do now, I don't know if I want this baby. I cant and wont get back with Phil, he will hate me for lying anyway. God this has got way out of hand. I just wanted to run and keep going till I couldn't run anymore.

"April what are you going to do?" I asked looking at the ground, I couldn't look up I felt like I was back at school, getting told off for flushing Amanda's Barbie down the toilet all over again. She didn't answer me and when I snapped out of my train of thought I noticed she was gone. 'oh shit' was my first thought.

Randy pov

I had just finished my segment with Paul and Stephanie but the whole time my mind was on the phone call from Jessie. I didn't want her to go though with this, she didn't believe in abortion, she knew it and so did I. She went through it with her best friend when they were fifteen. From what I can gather it hurt her as much as her best friend. I'm just not sure if I can watch her go through that I love her to much to see her hurt like that.

I was so deep in thought, I didn't even notice anyone I walked past. I stood outside the locker room thinking about who could be hanging around in there. I shook my head and pushed the door open, I could feel all of their eyes on me. It was as though I had done something wrong, I decided the best option was just to ignore it. Don't rise to it and give them what they want.

"I hope your fucking happy.." I knew who it was, he was pissed. I however wasn't in the mood to tend to his hurt ego. He didn't want her and couldn't stand the fact that she would want to be with anyone else apart from him. He must have found out that she has been with me and got the wrong end of the stick so now his ego has taken a serious bruising.

"Look I'm not in the mood right now." Was all I said as I packed away the rest of my belongings into my bag, not once looking up at him. But I knew he was right behind me.

"I don't give a dam what your 'in the mood for'" He was mocking me, imitating my voice and it was really fucking irritating. I looked up and shied trying to contain my anger.

"Seriously punk fuck off." Was all I said as I pushed past him and headed for the door. I needed to find Jessie and get the hell out of here. I walked to catering but couldn't see her, she would have finished hair and makeup ages ago. Which normally means she would be hanging out here, but I couldn't see her. I was getting concerned to say the least. She doesn't normally just disappear.

I grabbed my phone hitting her contact I brought the phone to my ear, it rang and rang without any answer. I by this time was pacing the corridors. Maybe she went back to the hotel with Colby, the past few days might have finally caught up with her. All of a sudden I could hear her ring tone for me, she has specific ones for different people. It went to voicemail so I dialed her number again this time following the sound of the ringtone.

I turned the corner and saw her curled in a ball sobbing in one of the door ways. All I did was scooped her up and I carried her to the car. Her sobs lessened slightly when I picked her up but not completely. I should never have made her come back, she didn't want to because of Phil. Now however was not the time to ask what was wrong. That could wait all I cared about now was getting her to the car and back to the hotel where I could keep her safe.

The car journey was silent, I didn't even have the radio on, not to long after I pulled out of the car park I noticed she was asleep. Inhaling deeply I moved a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. It was at that moment I saw the true extent of her pain. The one she can easily hide when she is awake with a fake smile that everyone else buys. Not me though, deep down I think she knows it to. Snapping back into reality I noticed we were coming up to the hotel. I turned right and entered the carpark, she looked so pained I just wanted to make it go away. I stopped the car and turned off the ignition, I sat for s few moments watching her. I know she would never be mine, I think I knew it a long time ago. She will always go back to him baby or no baby. As much as they fight they don't function without each other. He treats her bad she treats him worse, so he has to get his own back. Neither one likes to be beaten at their own game.

She must have noticed the motion of the car had stopped as she started to stir. I smiled when she looked at me, she was somewhat disorientated the short slumber must ha e confused her. She smiled regardless and sat up. I grabbed her hand without thinking and pulled her close to me resting her hand on my chest. She calmed almost insanity, all the tension leaving her body.

"Can we go in now please, its a little chilly." I heard her say with a slight chuckle at the end. I simply nodded before letting her go, this was going to be a long night.

"Randy can we talk about what happened today?" Jessie asked as she sat on one of the beds. This was the first time she had spoken all night. Randy didn't really mind, he was waiting until she was comfortable and wanted to tell him. He knew never to push it with her, she would clam up and then he would get no where at all.

"Jessie you know we only talk about things when your ready." Randy said as he sat next to her. She turned sitting cross legged in front of him. He turned slightly to look at her, "go ahead but you don't have to you know that right." She looked down at her hands inhaling deeply.

" When I called you today I didn't think there was anyone within earshot..." Jessie had started crying again, Randy simply reached over and took her hands in his. She looked up before continuing. "I didn't think anyone was around but April was. She heard everything and now I'm scared she will tell Phil." Randy didn't know what to say at this point.

He stroked the back of her hands with his thumb, after a minute she let go of his hand and practically threw herself at him. Burying her head in his chest, she sobbed even harder.


	4. Chapter 4

4 years later

Jessicas pov

It felt like I had only just got into bed, and now my freaking alarm was screaming at me. I laied there for a few seconds before slamming my hand on the snooze button. Walking into the bathroom I turned the light on almost blinding myself in the prosess. Today felt like it was going to be difficult.

After I finished in the bathroom I made my way to the kitchen, coffee was a must at this time of the day. Today was no exception. As I walked passed I popped my head into check on Madison, she was still sleeping soundly. I stood for a moment looking at her, if only she knew. I looked at the foot of her bed to see Bolt, her pug wagging his tale at me. I shooshed him before pulling the door to.

I walked down the stairs and to the kitchen switching the kettle on as I walked past. I turned the TV on and here he was, the guy I had not seen in person for nearly four and a half years. Phil Brooks, it still cut me up. Sure I was happy to see he had got everything he had always wanted. I was sad however that he had also missed so much.

I heard a chair being scraped along the tiled floor. I turned around to see Madison yawning amd rubbing her eyes. When she noticed me looking she stopped and smiled her beautiful smile at me.

"Mornig mummy." She said as Bolt jumped on her lap making her laugh, I smiled to myself looking at the joy on her little face.

"Morning baby, did you want some breakfast?" I asked taking Bolt off her lap and placing him on the floor.

"Yes plaese mamma, can I have some charms please." Madison asked as she turned to the TV. I had never kept Phil a secret, it had always been important to tell Madison who her dad was, and when her daddy was on TV I would make sure she knew who he was, I had shown her picture of us from years ago which made her laugh. I did all this even when she was to young to understand. It was important to me she knew who she was, and who her family was. That life seemed a million miles away now. I hadnt spoken to him since the day I walked out, I cut ties wih everyone, even Randy. It was hard when they all kept calling and texting. Now it was every so often, all except Randy that was he still text every day. Even though I hadn't replied in four and a half years.

"MAMMA...MAMMA...LOOK ITS DADDY." Madison exclaimed as she ran to the TV, she coppied his enterance and shouted "it's clobberin time" before walking backwards around the room with her arms out. "Best in the world" she shouted as she lept off the sofa.

"Maddie your ceral is on the table when your ready. Just dont let it go all soggy and yucky okay baby." I said putting my phone on the table after taking a sneeky video of her, I left the room a hurry to answer the door. It was probably someone asking me to move my car again.

After moving my car and reparking I noticed time was getting on. Today was one of the days that Madison went to day care. I wasnt so sold on the idea, but my mum seemed to think it was a good idea to get her into the swing of things. She would be starting full time school soon. Which sucked, I wanted to keep her here witn me.

"Baby girl, we need to think about getting a move on and get ready." I said walkimg through the house looking for her. I walked into the kitchen and saw her bowl empty, along with her juice cup empty. I looked in the living room and still couldn't see her. I heard talking from her bedroom. I slowly walked towards her room listening to what she was saying.

"You cant tell anyone else Bolt…but I…I want to meet my daddy….do you think mamma will be mad." She was talking to her puppy about things she shouldn't be worrying about at her age. I shied before knocking on the door, I looked at her and she knew I had been listening. I walked over and sat on her bed, pulling her up onto my lap holding her close.

"I know its hard baby, but now just isn't the time for you to meet your dad right now." I said rocking her gently, these past few weeks I had been regretting telling her who her dad was at such a young age. No I couldn't think that, she deserved to know.

"But why, all my friends know their daddy's." she had started crying, this was breaking my heart.

"I know baby, but how about we talk about this when you get back from school." I pulled her back, pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. She just nodded.

About an hour later we were both ready, and I realised that we were running late. "Come on munchkin we have to get going now." I said running through the house grabbing my bag and putting my boots on. I couldnt find my keys however, and Maddie was still upset. She was stood by the door, Bolt stood right by her side. He had tried cheering her up but it had not worked. 'Maybe it was time to suck it up and phone Phil' is all I could think. I would have to think about that later.

I dropped her at school and decided to drop in to see my mum and dad. I just hopped she wasnt there. By she I mean my sister, she is the one Phil slept with all those years ago. I could have handled it and moved on if it was anyone but her. She always had to have the best, ironic huh. I know theh slept together more than once, she told me. She loved every second of it as well. I have told my mum and dad that I will see her on birthdays and Christmas, other than that I dont want to see her or her family. Her husband adore's her, he can't have children though. So when she found out she was pregnat with Phils baby she had to get rid of 'it' as she put it. He never knew a d probably never will, thinking anout all of this just makes me feel worse about kepping Madison from him.

I pulled up outside the house and pulled into the driveway, thankfully Lucy (thats my sisters name) wasnt there. I grabbed my bag, and Bolt I put him in the garden and walked in through the backdoor. My parents had a lovely house it wasnt the one I grew up in, but I loved it all the same. It reminded me of the huse in home alone. You know the one.

"Hay mamma, its just me." I said slipping my shoes off, ever since we were kids there had been a no shoe policy in the house. I walked up to my mum who was sat at the dining room table doing some sort of wordsearch on her tablet we had got her for Christmas.

My mum stood at 5'8 ish, I had always thought she was a stylish woman. Even when I looked back over pictures and videos she looked stylish, for the time anyway. She had grey hair, which was always styled. She was so elegant and everything I wanted to be when I was her age.

"Jessica sweetheart, I didnt know that you were dropping by this morning." My mum said as she put her tablet down, walked over to me and hugged me before putting the kettle on.

"Is that my little sugarplum I hear." My dad said as he walked through the door from the living room.

My dad stood at just over 6'3 he was a very tall man. He wore what ever my mum said, which ment that he was also quite stylish for his age. He wore glasses as he said he was blind without, bless him. I had him wrapped around my little finger, I was his little girl. Even more so after what Lucy had done. Everyone knew apart frlm her husband, although I'm not sure how.

"Hay daddy, I thought you were out today." I asked as I sat down at the table and my mum handed me my cup of tea.

"Im just on my way now, but I dont have to go if you need to talk to us. Thats the only time you come over unannounced. " my dad said in a serious tone, damit he knew.

"Fine, Maddie asked about seeing her dad again, I just dont know if it's the right time." I said shying, laying my head on my dads shoulder when he had sat down.

"Jessie darling. Are you not wanting to get in touch with him because Madison isnt ready, or because you'r not" my mum asked grabbing hold of my hands, looking straight into my eyes. Hod why did she have to know me so well.

"Its time isn't it." I asked already knowing the answer, so I didn't even bother to argue. I looked at my mum before looking at my dad he seemed to agree with my mum.

"Your mothers right pumpkin. You need to ring him, I think its about time." My dad said with a stern voice, I knew he was being serious. I exhailed before grabbing my phone.

I had no idea which city he was in, so I didnt know if he would be awake. Who was I kidding he probably slept as much as he use to, which probably wasn't much at all. He worked to hard, always wanted to know every aspect of the business. I have no doubt he do either

I walked into the living room to make the call I had been avoiding for four years. I took a deep breath and pressed the call button. It rang and rang but there was no answer, so I left a message.

"So um...hay...umm...its Jessica...um..I will have to keep this short...um...could you give me a call back please...umm...sorry about the out of the blue call...um...yeah thanks...I guess...if you do call." I hung up and thought about what I had just done, it could only be a good thing right.

I decided to head home so my mum and dad could get on with thier day. I promissed to call in again on Saturday with Madison, so my dad could take her out for some reason or another. I knew it was so he could take her to buy my birthday present. I really don't know what I would have done with out them. I grabbed Bolt and walked to the car, kissed my mum and dad goodbye and went on my way.

I was about to pull off the motorway, singing along to Plain White T's our time is now, something just made me want to listen to it. This song was the was one that me and Phil liked. All of a sudden the music cut and my phone started to ring. I pulled off the motorway and stopped at the junction, I was scared to look at who was calling for a second. I looked At the caller id and noticed it was Maddies school.

"Hello...oh really, bless her...okay I can be there in fifteen minutes." I hung up and plugged my music back in, turned it up and started to sing along.

CM punk pov:

Whenever I had a spare moment to stop and think my mind seemed to wonder back to her. Four years and although I never admited it I still thought of her. What she was doing, what she looked like, if she had settled down. I kind of hopped she hadn't and that one day she might walk back through a set of those arena doors and all this would have been a dream.

That however was a dream and a reality that was never meant to be, as I thought about this I remebered that I had to get in the zone. I had a match against Jon and I had to get my head in the game.

I walked out and did my usual enterance. As I waited in the ring for Jon and I couldn't shake the bad feeling. It wasnt like the normal felling I got when I knew I was going to lose. It was worse, like something was wrong and completely out of my control.

My match ended and I won, surprise, surprise. Our match was the main event so it was the last match, I thanked the front few rows of people beofre heading to the back. I showered and changed beofre walking to my belongings, I reached in and pulled out my phone.

There it was a few tweets, messages and one missed call...from Jessie. My heart was racing, Why after four years, oh do you know what I didnt care she called, she actually called. I listened to her message, she sounded good. I had to call her back like now. I put the phone to my ear and heard it ringing.

"Hello..." she answered, she actually answered. I didnt know what to say for a moment. Hearing her voice gave me butterfly's still, it made me smile. Everyone in the locker room saw me smiling. I got a few raised eyebrows, but I didnt care. It really didnt concern them, I didnt mean that in a nasty way but I didnt want you know who to know who I was on the phone to.

"Umm...hay...its Phil." I managed to say after a while, I remembered I was on the phone it was a bit awkward.

"Yeah I know, caller ID told me." She said giggling slightly, I loved it when she did that. She hadnt lost any of her witty sense of humor, which I liked.

"Oh yeah...I guess it would have...so I um...got your message. I gotta say, it was a bit out of the blue...but it is good to hear from you Jessie..." I waited for a reply after babaling for a while, I just didnt want her to hang up and not call back. I couldnt go through that again.

I was still waiting, I swear I could hear Plain White Tee's in the background. Also I could hear other cars...shit she's driving. I didnt get an answer, instead I heard a loud horn and a scream...then the line went dead.

"Hay Phil, I just wanted to ask if you are still free to help me go over some moves?' Shit I forgot I was meant to help Nick with perfecting some moves he tried to use tonight. I really didnt have time right now.

"Look man I know I said I would, but something has come up. Can we do this in a few days time?" I just about mannaged to say, Im not sure how. I really did want to help Nick but I need to know whats going on with Jessie. I was so worried, I had to go.

"Oh yeah man just tell me when your free. Hope everything is okay, you've gone a bit pale." Nick said as he put a hand on my shoulder. I had to get out of here, I had to find her. All I could do was nod, before heading for the door. I grabbed my bag on the way out and started frantically calling her phone.


End file.
